1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cooling module including a plurality of heat exchangers assembled integrally on each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, heat exchangers such as a radiator and a condenser of automotive vehicles are mounted on a vehicle body individually. In particular, the condenser is mounted on the vehicle body through an elastic member (rubber bushing) to suppress the spread of the discharge pulsation of the refrigerant from the compressor in the refrigeration cycle to the vehicle body thereby reducing noise in the compartment.
In recent years, however, a major trend has been to develop an assembly method in which heat exchangers and the front portion of a vehicle are integrally mounted as a module on the vehicle body. An example is a cooling module with a radiator and condenser integrally mounted, and includes various structures that have been conceived (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-301474).
With regard to this cooling module, a method is known in which after the condenser is fixed to the radiator, the radiator is then directly assembled on the vehicle body.